Histoires nationales
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'histoires en tout genres sur les différentes nations au fil du temps. 4eme: un pas
1. Question de talent

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, anciennement Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le texte.

**Notes : **Il s'agit d'un texte écrit dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions, adressez-moi un MP.

**Thème : **Talent

* * *

La plupart des nations avaient un talent particulier. Un domaine dans lequel elles excellaient, montrant la grandeur de leur pays.

Kiku était doué pour tout ce qui concernait l'électronique. Il inventait toutes sortes de machines incroyables et vous démontait et vous réparait votre ordinateur portable, votre gsm ou votre tamagochi en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Francis pour se dévêtir –talent dont le français n'était pas peu fière.

Lequel français, en plus de ses dons -autoproclamés selon Arthur, qui avançait qu'il payait ses conquêtes pour vanter ses « prouesses » au lit (Francis lui avait rétorqué avec une œillade aguicheuse qu'il n'avait qu'à vérifié par lui-même)- en matière de séduction, était un fin cordon bleu. Tous les petits plats qui sortaient de son four, toutes les pâtisseries qu'il élaborait patiemment, avec « amour » selon lui, étaient de véritables œuvres d'art, au point que ses invités avaient parfois du mal à se résoudre à les manger.

Arthur lui se prétendait un magicien accompli et passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre dans sa cave à préparer divers sorts en malédictions contre sa fratrie ou Francis qui, bizarrement semblait immunisé –surement un mauvais coup d'Ecosse... Son frère Liam, aussi connu sous le nom d'Irlande, estimait que réussir deux pourcents de ses sorts, huit de ses enchantements et cinq de ses potions ne faisait pas de lui un grand magicien, ce à quoi acquiesçaient les pays qui s'étaient subitement transformés en grenouilles ou réveillés avec des oreilles et une queue de chat suite à une « légère » erreur de formule.

L'awesome Gilbert, en temps qu'être awesomement awesome, était doué en tout. Il était un roi de la castagne, personne n'étant jamais arrivé à vaincre son awesome personne selon lui, un véritable dieu du chant –avis non partagé par les autres nations qui considéraient que hurler dans un micro n'était pas chanter et tout comme Antonio, Francis et Mathias, avec qui il écumait les bars du monde entier, avait le douteux talent de pouvoir ingurgiter des litres de bière avant de ne commencer à vaciller et de ne se réveiller le lendemain de toute soirée arrosée qu'avec un léger mal de tête.

Les italiens eux aussi étaient talentueux. Tous les deux étaient de grands artistes, il suffisait de voir le nombre de toiles et de sculptures de maître qu'ils avaient réalisés au cours des siècles, des dragueurs nés –même s'ils s'étaient émoussés après s'être mis en couple avec Ludwig et Antonio selon les autres nations- mais surtout…

- Féliciano, hurla Ludwig en voyant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu sa cuisine, immaculée lorsqu'il avait eu fini de la nettoyer ce matin, mais dont les éviers étaient encombrés de casseroles et les plans de travail maculés de sauce bolognaise depuis que l'italien avait décidé de préparer les pastas du midi.

- Lovino cria Antonio qui contemplait, abattu, son salon que l'italien était censé avoir nettoyé et qui, avec ses meubles écroulés, ses canapés écroulés et ses coussins jonchant les quatre coins de la pièce, semblait plutôt avoir été victime d'un ouragan.

Oui, les deux italiens étaient surtout les rois de la gaffe.


	2. Vague de souvenirs

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Arthur/Angleterre

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Notes : **Texte rédigé dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions, envoyez-moi un MP.

**Thème : **Grenier (THE thème pour Hetalia, je n'avais l'embarras du choix pour les personnages mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur Arthur)

* * *

Arthur pénétra dans son grenier, nostalgique. Tant de souvenirs des siècles passés, tant de reliques de sa grandeur d'antant, de ses plus grandes victoires, mais aussi de ses plus grandes défaites, rassemblés dans une seule pièce !

A chaque fois qu'il gravissait l'escalier, poussait la lourde porte de chêne et entrait dans la pièce poussiéreuse, les souvenirs l'assaillaient en vagues déferlantes, le plongeant des décennies voire des siècles en arrière. Revenir ici lui causait autant de joies que de peine.

Son grenier occupait l'entièreté du dernier étage de sa maison et, malgré que sa demeure soit spacieuse, était encombré de tout un fouillis d'objets et de meubles de différentes époques. Sa vieille armure toute cabossée par les batailles de la guerre de cent ans côtoyait de vieilles bibliothèques remplies de grimoires de magie celtique poussiéreux qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis des lustres et que, par manque de place, sa cave ne pouvait plus contenir.

Il caressa distraitement un vieux fusil, tressaillant lorsqu'il se revit sous la pluie, menaçant Alfred qui, les yeux brillant de défi, le menton haut d'arrogance malgré qu'il soit vautré à terre, dans la boue, le canon de sa baïonnette de l'anglais posé sur sa gorge. Arthur avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, il le chérissait bien trop pour cela, Alfred, quoiqu'il arrive, quel que soit les différents les opposants, resterait toujours son adorable petit-frère, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur la détente. A ce moment, l'américain avait déjà gagné…

Il sourit nostalgiquement devant une peinture représentant l'Unicorn, son magnifique navire, la terreur des sept mers. Devant la vision de ses voiles immaculées tendues par la brise marine, de sa coque de bois blond dorée par le soleil, le fer de ses canons étincelant et son pavillon noir battant fièrement au vent, un violent saisir de sillonner les océans, de piller les galions espagnols et français croisant sa route, de rechercher des trésors oubliés de tous sur des iles inconnues et d'aller tout dilapider au premier port le saisit. Il avait aimé cette période de sa vie plus que toutes les autres, faire main basse sur l'or ennemi et capturer ce stupid frog qui le narguait pour le marquer comme sien dans sa cabine avait été deux de ses plus grandes joies. Si seulement il pouvait revenir rien qu'une heure, rien qu'une minute à cette époque bénie…

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat un éclat doré provenant de la vieille armoire dans laquelle il conservait précieusement plusieurs de ses anciens vêtements : sa vieille cape verte forêt et la tunique blanche qu'il avait portées toute son enfance, plusieurs de ses bliauds et de ses surcots de sa période médiévale, quelques uns des élégants costumes et haut-de-forme qu'il avait porté dans les soirées mondaines du siècle derniers,…

Il sourit nostalgiquement devant un manteau de velours rouge râpé par le passage du temps et les traces des combats qu'il avait traversés accompagné d'une chemise blanche à jabot, d'un foulard de la même couleur retenu par un rubis de la taille d'un œuf de caille, d'un pantalon noir toute simple et, posé au fond du vieux meuble, d'une paire de bottes de cuir brun surmontée d'un vieux tricorne garni d'extravagantes plumes d'autruche.

Sa tenue de corsaire…

Envahis par la nostalgie de cette époque bien-aimée, si chère à son cœur, il revêtit les vieux habits et se dévisagea longuement dans un miroir sur pied placé non loin de la garde-robe. Au contact du coton et du velours sur sa peau, du chapeau sur sa tête, de sa rapière et de ses pistolets légèrement rouillés qui pendaient à ses côtés, il crut à nouveau entendre le bruit des épées qui s'entrecroisaient entrecoupées par les jurons de ses hommes, du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et des boulets de canons détruisant le navire ennemi. Il se souvenait du gout salé de la brise marine sur sa langue, du contact rassurant du gouvernail entre ses mains et de la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait alors.

Avec des gestes précautionneux et un soupir de regret, il enleva les habits et les replaça soigneusement dans l'armoire.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autours de lui à tous ces objets témoins de son histoire, de ce qu'il avait été, de son essence-même, puis ressorti, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Enfermant ses souvenirs pour de nouvelles décennies


	3. Excuses

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** T pour langage grossier de chibiromano (vous vous attendez à quoi avec lui?)

**Personnages :** Chibiromano/Italie du Sud et Antonio/Spain

**Disclaimer : **Romano ne s'est pas encore jeté sur Antonio pour lui rouler le patin du siècle? Alors non, Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

**Notes : **Voici ma dernière participation à la 34eme nuit du FoF. Je précise que je l'ai écrit entre 3h30 et 4h30 du matin (j'ai toujours des idées bizarres qui me traversent l'esprit quand j'écris très tard –ou très tôt, tout dépend du point de vue)

**Thème : **Excuses (au départ je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration mais quand je me suis souvenue de chibiromano les idioties sont venues toutes seules).

* * *

- Romano, peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ?

L'italien se tortillait, légèrement embarrassé, sous le regard sévère de son tuteur qui lui tendait ses draps de lit blancs maculés de traces jaunes plus que suspectes.

- C'est pas moi konoyaro… c'est l'écureuil !

-Ah oui, notre ami l'écureuil commenta l'espagnol d'un ton ironique. Celui qui a aussi fait tomber le vase sur le guéridon au rez-de-chaussée hier et la vaisselle sale empilée sur le plan de travail la semaine dernière. Et dis-moi, comment aurait-il fait une tache aussi grande ?

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais konoyaro ! C'était un gros écureuil, alors il devait avoir une grosse vessie...

Antonio soupira de découragement. Quoiqu'il fasse, Romano garderait son excuse de l'écureuil, mais il arriverait surement à lui faire reconnaître au moins une autre de ses -nombreuses- bêtises.

- Et ça ? lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant les rideaux déchirés ainsi que les coussins éventrés du salon.

- C'est pas moi, c'est le chat !

- Romano, dit Antonio en secouant la tête d'incrédulité, nous n'avons pas de chat.

- Alors, c'est le chat des voisins !

- Nous n'avons pas non plus de voisins à moins de cinq kilomètres.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais d'où il vient ce putain de chat chikuso me !

- Ne me dit pas que c'est aussi le chat ou l'écureuil qui ont renversés et abîmés les meubles demanda l'espagnol découragé et légèrement énervés par les rires de Niels et de Louise qui écoutaient la conversation dans la cuisine.

- Non, ça c'est le taureau !

- Le taureau, répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Mais madre de dios, où allait-il chercher tout ça ?

- Il a vu le canapé rouge et les napperons rouges sur les meubles, il a chargé et les a cassé konoyaro, expliqua l'italien comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et je suppose qu'après il est retourné bien sagement dans son enclos en refermant la barrière derrière lui.

- Exactement bastardo.

Un fou rire lui parvient de la cuisine, où Louise était pliée de rire dans les bras de son frère.

- Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas vous deux.

- Désolé Tonio répondit péniblement la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire. Mais c'est… c'est tellement…

Elle fut totalement incapable de poursuivre sa phrase et se précipita à l'extérieur afin de pouvoir rire à son aise, rapidement suivie par son frère.

- Et tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé au reste du salon dit Antonio qui semblait avoir été traversé par une tornade.

- Chikuso, j'suis pas là pour surveiller ta ménagerie konoyaro ! cria l'italien, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés. C'est l'heure de la siesta alors t'a pas intérêt à me déranger bastardo rajouta-t-il en piquant une tomate dans l'une des caisses qu'Antonio avait ramené du jardin et qu'il avait laissé tombé en voyant l'état de son salon.

Plantant là son tuteur trop stupéfait que pour pouvoir répondre, il monta dans sa chambre en claquant violement la porte derrière lui.

Antonio resta planté plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir réagir puis entrepris de nettoyer le salon en se disant que faire reconnaître ses bêtises à Lovino Vargas relevait vraiment du miracle…

* * *

Antonio n'aura jamais le dernier mot avec Lovino…

Oui c'est un énorme délire (bon en même temps avec le thème et chibiromano vous deviez surement vous en douter) mais je me suis vraiment amusée à imaginer toutes ses excuses.

Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas que le petit bouton bleu est votre ami !


	4. Un pas

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, anciennement Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** HRE/Chibitalia

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, les personnages sont à Himaruya-senseï

**Notes : **Il s'agit d'un texte écrit dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions, adressez-moi un MP. Akahime, j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant !

**Thème :** Courage

* * *

Un pas, deux pas. Shinsei Roma quitta la palissade derrière laquelle il était dissimulée et se força à avancer alors qu'il ne mourrait que d'une envie : courir se cacher derrière l'un des bosquets du jardin d'Autriche.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Il avait rassemblé tout le maigre courage qu'il avait réussis à rassembler depuis le matin. Mais quand il la voyait, si jolie, si resplendissante au milieu du jardin en fleur, si inaccessible pour lui, il se disait que ce serait loin d'être suffisant.

Un pas. Il sentait que sa résolution était fragile et que son courage n'était qu'une petite flamme tremblotante qui s'éteindrait à la moindre petite brise.

Un pas, deux pas. Un seul de ses regards le paralyserait à nouveau. Lui qui, selon ses soldats, était si vaillant, si brave sur le champ de bataille, était réduit à l'impuissance par le regard d'une petite fille.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, de son sourire si lumineux, de ses joues si rouges, de ses yeux si plein de vie et de gaieté.

- Shinsei Roma, demanda la petite italienne, surprise, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Tout son courage sembla s'envoler à cet instant précis. Ses magnifiques yeux verts qui faisait pourtant naitre des papillons dans son ventre le terrifiait plus que le plus redoutable des guerriers ottomans et ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Pourtant, une réserve de courage insoupçonnée, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, le poussa à rester là.

- Ca va, Italia… lui répondit-il timidement, en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

La jeune servante lui sourit de son sourire tellement étincelant que la lumière du soleil, de la lune et des étoiles en paraissait terne en comparaison. Rien que pour voir ce sourire, il se dit que cela avait valu le coup de rassembler son courage et d'affronter sa peur.

La petite italienne sourit et, les joues rouges, lui prit timidement la main. Le sang du jeune empire se glaça, son cœur battait la chamade, son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, le rendant momentanément sourd. Rien n'existait plus si ce n'était le léger contact de ses frêles doigts dans sa main et la tempête de sensation qui l'agitait tout entier.

Le jeune empire eut tellement peur de l'intensité de la tornade de sensation qui le traversait qu'il retira sa main prestement et fila à toute jambe vers la sécurité du manoir d'Autriche.

- Shinsei Roma… murmura la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Assis sur son lit, le garçonnet se dit qu'il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir…

* * *

Ils sont vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là et il n'y a malheureusement pas assez de fic sur eux. J'espère que ça vous a plus et à bientôt !

Si vous voulez soutenir Shinsei Roma, laissez une revieuw!


	5. Vengeance

**Auteur :** Yumeko Hikari

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Antonio/Spain, mention d'Arthur/Angleterre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia

**Notes : **Texte rédigé dans le cadre des 35eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions adressez-moi un MP.

**Thème : **Fureur

- Capitaine Carriedo, navire à l'horizon !

L'espagnol lâcha la barre qu'il confia à son second et se saisit de sa longue vue, une vieille lunette en cuivre qu'il possédait depuis qu'il sillonnait les sept mers, et la pointa vers le lointain. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de repérer le galion anglais aux voiles blanches. Au sommet se son mat, au-dessus de l'Union Jack claquant fièrement au vent, ses ignobles couleurs bleu, rouge et blanche se détachant sur le bleu du ciel, flottait un second entièrement noir, orné d'une crâne surmontant deux tibias entrecroisés.

Son sourire s'étira. Enfin… Après des semaines de traques, des dizaines de ports et de tavernes visitées, souvent en vain, afin de savoir où il se terrait, il l'avait déniché, perdu dans l'un des coins les plus reculés et inaccessibles de la mer de Chine…

- Hissez la grand voile et maintenez le cap vers le nord-ouest ! Je veux que d'ici midi nous l'ayons rattrapé. Nous allons faire payer à ces chiens de britanniques notre défaite cracha-t-il, les yeux brillants de rage.

Son équipage l'acclama en levant les poings serrés vers le ciel puis chacun retourna à son poste. Tous n'avaient qu'une seule envie, une seule pensée : la vengeance.

Antonio se retourna vers le lointain, les yeux fermement ancrés sur le léger point noir à l'horizon. Plus le navire ennemi grossissait, plus ses détails s'esquissaient, plus la rage enflait en lui. La fureur le consumait, brulant son estomac, raidissant ses muscles. Son sang bouillonnait, tout comme la colère qui l'emplissait.

Il allait lui faire payer au centuple la défaite de sa belle flotte, son Invincible Armada, décimée par les ravages d'une tempêtes et ce qu'il en restait pitoyablement vaincu par les britanniques lors de la bataille de Gravelines.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bastingage au souvenir de ses fiers navires aux les ponts briqués aux voiles blanches immaculés et dont les mats s'élançaient fièrement vers le ciel, à l'état dans lequel ils étaient revenus des mois plus tard, les voiles déchirées, la coque transpercée par les coups de canon, les mats brisés.

Depuis des mois, il ne rêvait plus que de ça, ne vivait presque plus que pour ça. C'était la vengeance qui l'animait, la fureur qui le dirigeait, la haine qui guidait chacun de ses pas. Son sourire joyeux s'était fané lorsqu'il avait ressenti jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa chair la mort de chacun des espagnols formant les équipages de l'armada et depuis n'avait plus refleuri. Tant qu'il ne les aurait pas vengé, tant qu'il n'aurait pas effacé cette cuisante défaite face à cet arriviste d'anglais qui osait se prétendre roi des sept mers alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer au pirate, il ne reviendrait pas.

Petit à petit, le bâtiment ennemi se rapprochait, trop vite pour que l'anglais n'ait pas réduit lui-même l'allure.

Ainsi, il voulait l'affronter… Qu'il vienne, on ne défiait pas impunément la nation espagnole. Qu'il ose se mesurer à lui, qu'il regrette amèrement chacun de ses actes, que la bile au gout âcre emplisse sa bouche insolente de son acidité.

Espagne le voulait à ses pies, genoux, ses habits déchirés, couvert bleu de coups et rouge de son sang, suppliant pour sa vie. Il voulait voir l'éclat émeraude s'éteindre dans ses yeux verts, le briser et qu'il ne se relève plus.

Les navires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mettre l'un des l'autre. Du pont supérieur, il pouvait voir l'anglais, vêtu d'un manteau bleu nuit aux rutilants boutons dorés au-dessus d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Et sur ses cheveux pâles un rutilant tricorne noir dont les longues plumes d'autruche se voyait de loin.

Il n'entendit pas les échanges de coups de canons entre les deux bâtiments, les planches des deux navires craquer sous l'impact, les cris des hommes de part et d'autre. Il ne sentit pas le goût horrible de la poudre sur son palais et dans ses narines. Il ne sentait pas ses mains se crisper davantage sur le bastingage jusqu'à en devenir rouges et douloureuse. Il ne voyait que la nation devant lui, son sourire ironique, ses yeux brillant de défi.

Avec un bruit sourd, les grappins se fixèrent sur le navire ennemi. Avec un cri de rage reflétant toute la fureur qui s'était accumulée en lui, il se lança à l'abordage en tête de ses homes.


End file.
